


warm water

by kay_okay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Cuddling, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Snuggling, naps, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_okay/pseuds/kay_okay
Summary: “Better?” Phil checks. He tugs playfully at the drawstrings, shooting Dan a crooked smile.Dan’s voice gets caught in his throat, a peculiar wave crashing in his chest. It’s a welcome tug, it’s like home, like something he’s scared to name. He’s suddenly flushed, scarlet in his cheeks and prickles at the palms of his hands.





	warm water

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics included lifted from ["warm water" by banks.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYG3iIcZOkw)
> 
> this is a work of fiction. this is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. none of the events are true. no profit was made from this work. all mistakes are my own.

_ i think i may love you, if you give me some time, _ _  
_ _...maybe you'll love me too _

  
  


Dan’s not cold. 

He has the presence of mind to think that’s weird, surrounded by snowdrifts up to his thighs, only dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. He doesn’t remember how long he’s been walking, doesn’t really even remember how he got back to this worn path in the forest. He’s been here once before, earlier today, bundled up and exploring a nearby abandoned hospital with Phil until the sun had started to set and they’d been spooked by mysterious sounds echoing off the cracked, concrete walls. 

“Dan!”

Dan whirls around to the sound of Phil’s voice, coming from somewhere behind him. Phil calls again and again, voice echoing in the still, thickly frosted air.  Dan feels his first chill, suddenly cold down to his bones, and he wraps his arms around himself.

“Dan!”

Dan tries to speak, but his mouth won’t open. He’s freezing now, teeth chattering, bare arms shuddering. The snow starts to fall harder, Dan’s vision tunneling and Phil’s voice sounding farther and farther away.

_ “Dan!” _

Dan startles, dream fading as fast as it came on, and he lifts his head from the couch he’s stretched out on. Phil’s stood above him, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and laptop nestled in the crook of his elbow.

“You okay? You’ve been napping for a while but I thought we should go to bed.”

Dan sits up slowly, tries to will his creaky limbs to bend after an hour of non-use. He’s still got his white button-up on, the last clean shirt he has left from the rucksack he brought with him up to Phil’s house. They’d changed after coming back in from the snow, Dan’s jumper and jeans soaked through and drying precariously near the fireplace in Phil’s lounge.

“Yeah,” Dan chokes out of his dry throat, “Yeah,” he tries again. Better this time. “Sorry I fell asleep.” Dan’s suddenly struck embarrassed, he remembers Phil talking to him as he was drifting off and he’s sure he fell asleep in the middle of a story.

But Phil just chuckles. “It’s okay. Let’s go to bed, though.”

Dan agrees, grabbing his phone from the coffee table before they make their way down the darkened hallway.

\--

They get undressed together, quickly and quietly, given how tired they both are. Dan wants nothing more than to get under the duvet as fast as possible, and sidle up next to his own personal space heater.

He unbuttons his shirt and tosses his trousers aside onto the armchair in Phil’s bedroom. When he sits on the bed, usually comfortable sleeping shirtless and just in his pants, he shivers again.

“Phil, I’m really cold.”

Dan’s voice is small, hesitant. He feels like the dream still has a grip on him, long tendrils of snow-covered tree branches wrapped around his midsection and the feeling of snow closing in on him as his vision swirled into dark. He shudders now, just thinking about it, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Here,” Phil leans off the bed and grabs a jumper off the floor, bright green with  _ YORK  _  in block letters. Dan motions to take it from him but Phil moves over, tugging it over Dan’s head himself and helping him get his arms through the sleeves. When Dan’s head emerges, Phil combs a hand absently through Dan’s hair to fluff it back into place.

“Better?” Phil checks. He tugs playfully at the drawstrings, shooting Dan a crooked smile.

Dan’s voice gets caught in his throat, a peculiar wave crashing in his chest. It’s a welcome tug, it’s like home, like something he’s scared to name. He’s suddenly flushed, scarlet in his cheeks and prickles at the palms of his hands.

Dan can only nod, returning Phil’s smile with a small one of his own. He gets his long legs under the duvet, holding it up for Phil as he joins him.

They trade off when they sleep, big and little spoon. Sometimes Dan wants to hold Phil in his arms, lithe body pressed all along his front as he breathes in at the crown of Phil’s hair, the smell of this fragrant strawberry shampoo Phil uses lulling Dan to sleep. Dan usually gets as close as he can, arm slid under the soft cotton of Phil’s t-shirt and fingertips resting at the dips in Phil’s collarbone.

On the nights he wants to be held, enveloped, Phil indulges him. He likes the feel of Phil’s hand around his hip, or the way his cheek rests on the arm Phil winds around his shoulders. The heartbeat he feels between his shoulder blades, the knees pressed into the back of his own -- it makes him feel safe, surrounded. Cared for.

Tonight’s a night Dan wants Phil close. He turns on his side, wordlessly asking for Phil to come forward, who obliges. 

“Are you warm enough?” Phil asks when they get situated. His voice is pitched low, nearly asleep Dan would guess, judging by the cadence of Phil’s breathing. Dan feels the vibrations against his shoulder, the bridge of Phil’s nose nestled into the back of his neck, his palm sliding lazy tracks around Dan’s side. Dan feels more content with every pass of Phil’s hand, calm and collected, willed into relaxation by repetition and suddenly so fucking tired he can’t keep his eyes open. 

“Yeah,” Dan answers, after a moment’s hesitation. His voice is just above a whisper, heavy with sleep and dropping quieter with every passing second. “I’m good. I’m good,” Dan manages to get out before his eyelids drop.

Phil hums his reply, mumbling something short and sweet, punctuated by the press of lips against Dan’s skin. Dan wants to ask him to repeat it, thinks he knows what he heard but isn’t sure, just needs to fight against the gravitational pull taking him down, down --

But by now it’s a passing thought in Dan’s mind. He’s already sliding into another dream, hot sand against his toes, tropical trees in a half-circle around him. Dan hears the sound of waves singing an insistent lullaby in the distance, kindly calling him to sleep, a warm, welcome breeze fluttering through his curls. He looks out into an endless ocean,  _ blue blue blue. _

A palm slides into his hand and he looks up at Phil, ready.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the phandom fic fest for napping day! check them out here [@phandomficfests](https://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and let's be friends on [tumblr](http://kay-okays.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/kay_okays) <3


End file.
